Printing documents and images can be frustrating due to all the problems that may arise during the printing process. For example, if the printer is running low on ink or if the ink head is clogged, there is usually no indication that there is a problem until the entire document or image has completed the printing process. Thus, for example, if a fifty page document file has been sent to a printer, many sheets of paper as well as a relatively large amount of ink could be wasted before it is determined that a printing problem has occurred and the print job needs to be redone.
Most printers now come with utilities to detect low levels of ink and they do display this information as a pop-up depending on the software, but it does not solve the problem of printing documents and having to discard them because the quality is not good enough or parts or colors did not print.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved print quality verification system which is designed to avoid the problems set forth above.